Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman/Rap Meanings
'Pee-Wee Herman:' I'm Pee-Wee! Welcome to my playhouse, Steve! (Pee-Wee introduces himself and his Playhouse from his TV series, Pee-Wee's Playhouse) But i'm sorry, i'm just gonna have to ask you to leave. (Pee-Wee then tells Steve that unfortunley he has to leave.) I'm Fly! Just ask my friend Pterry! (Pterry is a pteradactyl on Pee-Wee's Playhouse. To be Fly is slang for cool in the 70s. Pee-Wee compares to fly to Pterry since a Pteradactyl is a winged creature.) But if you need to sit down then just sit on Chairry! (Pee-Wee then insists that if Steve needs to sit down then just sit on Chairry, a talking chair in Pee-Wee's Playhouse. This also references on how Steve uses his thinking chair to figure things out.) When it comes to detectives, your kinda slow, (The show Blue's Clues lasts about 30 minutes on Steve solving a mystery however, Steve usually can't find clues that are usually in front of him that the audience has to tell him about. Pee-Wee is questioning this as Steve is slow compared to other detectives.) But then you left for college and got replaced by an average Joe. (Steve left Blue's Clues due to becoming bald but in the show he left because he was going to college. Steve would be replace by his brother named Joe. Pee-Wee uses a play on play word with Joe and Average Joe references that Joe is more normal and less exciting then Steve.) I can already tell, you got a dorky dance, (A lot of songs in Blue's Clues contain music that Steve dances too. Pee-Wee makes fun of Steve's dancemoves.) Now hurry up! I wanna watch Spongebob Squarepants! (Pee-Wee then asks Steve to hurry up his show because Pee-Wee wants to watch SpongeBob, another show on Nickelodeon.) 'Steve Burns:' Hi! We're glad to see you! Come on in! (Steve uses these words as he always begins his show as he greets Pee-Wee.) We're playing Blue's Clues just to burn your rapping. (Blue's Clues is the game Steve plays by solving mysteries. Today he's figuring out how to diss Pee-Wee.) Now let's see we got Popcorn, Soda, and someone crazy... (Steve then recits the clues being Popcorn and Soda (Common Movie Snacks) and someone crazy (that being Pee-Wee) as then Steve figures out...) Oh! Because of your arrest you got parodied by Shady! (...that Pee-Wee Herman's actor, Paul Ruebens, was arrested for public masturbation in the theater. This was parodied in Eminem's rap, Just Lose It.) See, there's something you can learn, (Steve then tells that Pee-Wee should look at his past.) Cause lets say little Pee-Wee got Steve Burned! (Steve uses a play on play on his last name with Steve Burns/Burned.) 'Pee-Wee Herman:' AHHH! Thats what the secret word is! (On Pee-Wee's Playhouse, Pee-Wee uses a random word as the secret word. When The Word is revealed everybody shouts as the secret word is revealed as it keeps blinking, the blinking is referenced in the video. Pee-Wee reveals the secret word was burned.) Now i'm gonna tie you up like Cowboy Curtis! (Cowboy Curtis is a friend of Pee-Wee and since Cowboys tie stuff up, Pee-Wee says he's gonna tie him up similiar to Cowboy Curtis.) No need for your notebook, cause thats Handy Dandy, (Steve usually relies on his Handy Dandy Notebook where he draws his clues. Pee-Wee says he shouldn't use that.) Cause you're just being as rude as Randy. (Randy is a puppet that bullies Pee-Wee who he compares Steve to be as rude as.) No need for wishing Jambi, cause thats too soon, (Jambi is a genie who grants wishes to Pee-Wee but he says that it's too soon to make a wish because...) Cause Steve's rapping is just worse than Blue's Room! (...Pee-Wee says Steve's rapping is worse than Blue's Room, a spinoff of Blue's Clues that received poor reviews.) 'Steve Burns:' If you find blue's clues in a fine place like Space or in The Ocean, (Steve challenges Pee-Wee to find Blue's Clues in places like Space or The Ocean.) Can't even tell if your show is puppetry or stop motion. (Steve questions Pee-Wee's show as it uses a combination of Live Action, Puppetry, and Stop Motion.) Kids would rather choose me or an average Joe, (Steve says kids would prefer watching Steve or Joe over Pee-Wee because...) Cause you just show kids your pee-wee on your show. (Because of Pee-Wee's Masturbation Arrest people use parody him as a molestor. Steve says that all Pee-Wee does is show kids his "pee-wee" aka his penis on his show.) Face it man, you just have no choice, (Steve tells Pee-Wee that he should admit Steve won.) you change your styles just like your annoying voice! (Steve says that Pee-Wee switches up his style in terms of changing like his voice every so often which some people find annoying.) We figured it out Herman, but if you're in a pickle, (Steve claims he figured out his disses on Pee-Wee but he says if Pee-Wee is still having trouble figuring it out...) Try This! You're a reject member of The Wiggles! (Steve then says that Pee-Wee should try to hear his burn about him being a reject of The Wiggles, another kids show.) Category:Season 1 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Steve Burns VS Pee-Wee Herman